


【黑魂3】水湾 / 法兰不死队

by asarin



Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [2]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: -因为征战去了糟糕的地方导致气味太糟所以……总之，是狼群偶尔玩玩水的快乐故事。头狼自认为战斗技巧不差、迄今为止杀敌无数、什么险境没见过……但目前的状况确实让他大脑短暂地失去了思考能力，变得一片空白。他在恍惚中离开了房间、从塔楼的梯子上下来——全程后颈的披风被狼叼在嘴里，连拖带拽地穿过森林。老狼站起来比他高了一截，叼着他的时候脚半沾着地，但碍于事情发生得太过突然，这只带领狼群的头狼像只被拎起后颈皮的狼崽一样，一动也不敢动。
Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956289
Kudos: 3





	【黑魂3】水湾 / 法兰不死队

深渊监视者们的领导者、狼群的头狼正站在塔楼里，准确地说——法兰的老狼面前。  
他们这次远征去了很久，条件也够恶劣，虽然情报上提过一些，但是真正去了之后狼群确信那里是他们去过的最糟糕的环境绝对没有之一。除了来自深渊的特产畸形物之外，满地的黏液和腐臭、打碎的罐子里盛着的发霉物、形状诡异的植物等等，让狼群无比庆幸自己作为不死者嗅觉和味觉都不太灵敏，否则可能在下行到目的地之前就会在半路呕吐到虚脱。好在征战过程比较顺利，他们人手带得足够，尽快解决了敌人后就返回森林。按照惯例头狼要先去塔楼那边一趟，向法兰的老狼汇报情况，其他队员则会等候在外面。说是汇报情况，更多是像报平安一样——对于法兰的狼们来说，老狼关照他们如同关照孩子。不管是出征还是回程，都会向老狼这边打个招呼，“我们走了”或者“我们回来了”，次次如此。  
“这次也一切正常……”头狼是个一板一眼的家伙，行完队礼后打过招呼，简单地说明了一下这次的情况。敏锐如他却注意到老狼今天的不寻常：往常漆黑的狼都会坐在那边，表情平和地凝视着他——虽然他也不知道自己是怎么从外露的尖牙和利爪上判断出“平和”；偶尔甩一甩尾巴表示同意或赞许；听到紧张之处时狼爪会稍稍缩起来；结局不错的话就会轻轻呼出一口气。但是这次——老狼一边听他说话，一边频繁地抽动着鼻子，时不时打出两个喷嚏，喉咙里总是发出不满的呼噜声。头狼的报告慢慢地停下来，关切地向前迈了两步：“……您今天是不是不太舒服？”  
老狼细小地吸了几下鼻子，看上去像是在压抑呼吸，不动声色地往后靠了靠。头狼感到了困惑，法兰的老狼对于他们来说向来是有些奇妙的存在，没听说过会病倒这回事……多半是时间拖得太久，有几个心急的队员在外面等得不耐烦，干脆打断他们一头扎进小小的房间：“我们就先上来了——”  
头狼清晰地看到老狼的眼神猛地一变，下一个瞬间，狼从地面一跃而起，在队员们的惊叫声中，张开撕咬猎物的巨口朝他扑来。

头狼自认为战斗技巧不差、迄今为止杀敌无数、什么险境没见过……但目前的状况确实让他大脑短暂地失去了思考能力，变得一片空白。他在恍惚中离开了房间、从塔楼的梯子上下来——全程后颈的披风被狼叼在嘴里，连拖带拽地穿过森林。老狼站起来比他高了一截，叼着他的时候脚半沾着地，但碍于事情发生得太过突然，这只带领狼群的头狼像只被拎起后颈皮的狼崽一样，一动也不敢动。老狼身后追着几个队员，剩余的等在塔楼下面的队员看见黑色的身影矫健地一跃而下，口中还叼着一个熟悉的影子，纷纷大吃一惊。有人赶紧拉住一起追下来的队员询问：“什么情况？”  
“不知道。”队员讪讪道，“老狼突然窜起来，把队长叼走了，我们在外面听它打了半天喷嚏，然后——”  
“等等，把谁叼走了？队长？”  
“对，嘴里那个就是。啊，队长好像已经傻掉了，完全不动弹……这么一看还挺好笑的。”  
话音落下的瞬间，剩余的队员立马提着大剑纷纷追了出去。  
法兰的老狼在森林里徘徊，用狼爪试探水湾的深度。头狼已经有点回过神来，也听见背后传来一大群人踩水时发出的噼里啪啦声。狼群追上老狼并不需要费太大的力气，而老狼自身也没打算干些什么出格的事情。它很快就找到了一处满意的地方，轻轻甩了一下脑袋，把头狼丢进水里。  
“您……”他还没来得及问话，老狼一脚踢起水花，清水溅在他的身上。  
他困惑于老狼的意图，但看上去又没什么威胁，老狼从来不会对自己的孩子做出伤害，对于这一点他是相当确信的。水底的石头硌得他有点疼，他想要站起来，不料老狼冲他龇牙咧嘴，伸出爪子强行把他摁了回去。狼的毛发被水濡湿，锲而不舍地用前爪扬起水花，把头狼淋得湿漉漉。好在午后的阳光还算明亮，把水晒得温度正好，浇在身上也没有太过冰冷。头狼稍微抬手抹了把脸，有些担忧地解下身上的大剑，放在旁边干爽些的高地上，以免武器在水中泡久了容易生锈。队员们站在老狼身后不远处，沉默地凝视着老实坐在水里被狼收拾的他，有些人肩膀颤抖，想都不用想是在拼命憋住笑意。头狼叹了口气，看着老狼转头去另外一边——那里生长着几株翠绿色的香草，它把它们拦腰咬断叼在嘴里，一甩头怼到头狼的身上。  
头狼隐隐约约明白了点什么，常年和老狼相处下来，他还是能领会老狼的意思，识趣地拿起香草往身上擦了擦。这种香草的味道很淡，长在法兰的水湾边，据说可以除臭……啊，除臭。头狼试探着闻了闻，多半是因为不死者的体质问题，他对气味并不太敏感，什么也闻不出。他转而把手伸到老狼面前，向来看上去严厉又凶恶的狼竟然本能一般后退两步，猛地把头扎进水里。  
于是他转向了队友：“……老狼可能是觉得我们有什么味道。”  
狼群中有人毫无怜悯地回应：“我们走了快两周，你还在地底那滩烂泥里打过滚，多半是臭味。”  
听到这句不少狼面面相觑，也抬起胳膊试图闻闻自己身上的味道。  
“那是战术中的一环。”头狼还想挣扎一下，他飞快地回忆起来自己干过什么：趟过腐臭的污泥，劈碎过盛放发霉物的罐子，顺便从那些散发怪味的植物里穿过。他们自身察觉不到，嗅觉敏感的老狼却要遭殃。“但我们也好好清理过了，不太能留下味道才对——”  
老狼在这时凑过来试图帮他舔干净脸上的水，随后他看见老狼的眼神变了，转头对着水湾，人一样地清晰地发出一声“呕”。  
头狼又转了回去：“探路的狼，回去把大家叫出来收拾一下……再找咕噜他们要点香草。”

驻守在要塞里的狼收到消息，再三确定这条讯息来自他们正经得不能再正经的队长后都觉得有点摸不着头脑，追问下去——听说队长被老狼叼着带出塔楼丢到水湾里洗澡，困惑逐渐转为震惊。深渊监视者们也不是没组织过集体活动，譬如去帮忙清理一下森林；运输些补给；去结晶老者那边听听法术课程……被队长和老狼喊去洗澡还是头一回。咕噜那边就更加困惑，香草这种东西平时也用不上，找起来费了不少功夫。一大群狼带着装满香草的口袋，浩浩荡荡地往水湾那边走，过去就看到他们平时把脸藏得严实的队长卸掉了头盔和带些金属的皮甲，正赤着脚老老实实地坐在水湾里，身上还沾着捏碎的香草的碎屑。老狼蹲在他旁边，似乎如释重负，伸头去把他湿漉漉的头发舔干净。  
“队……长？”有人试探性喊了一声。  
头狼默默做了个手势：别问了，洗澡吧。  
茫然的狼群学着队长的样子，把鞋子踢掉、卸下带金属的皮甲、武器留在岸上、踩进清澈的水湾。他们试探着踢了几下水花，发现并不算冷，这才慢慢在水中坐下来，用手舀起清水淋到身上。老狼目光凌厉，严肃地审视狼群，迈着步子在他们中间踱步，但凡看到谁敷衍了事，就会把头伸过去，爪子用力地敲敲地面以示提醒。狼们起先还相当拘谨，毕竟集体洗澡这件事史无前例，他们重复着往身上掬水的动作，有点笨拙地淋湿身上的每一处。有些人嫌这样太慢又麻烦，干脆往水里一倒再打个滚，泡在清爽的水中就不想动了。这动作溅起了不少水花，引得他周围的人转头看他。四脚朝天的样子实在不成体统，惬意却缓慢地从四肢爬上来，让人忍不住小小地感慨。这次外出的时间太长，狼们怀念森林的清爽，现在难得悠闲一阵，仅仅是泡在水里就足以称为舒适。  
狼们像是放开了手脚，有些性格活泼的家伙按捺不住，悄无声息地溜到同僚的身后，扬起一捧水灌进对方的衣领，趁着对方还没反应过来就嬉笑着逃跑。这些家伙三两成群，恶作剧得逞就撒腿开溜，但也有运气不好被揪住裤脚，失去平衡摔进水湾，咚地一声带出三尺高的水花。摔跟头的狼揉着脑袋爬起来，嘀嘀咕咕着抖掉满头的水，不甘示弱地扬起水花回敬。不知是谁起了个头：“来打水仗吧！”随之被拍打而起的水花几乎是瞬间在狼群炸开，仿佛是一个开战的信号，原本还老老实实坐在水湾里的狼蹭地跳起来，毫不犹豫地加入了混战。  
法兰的森林里迎来久违热闹的光景，水湾被拍打的声响和狼群的吵闹混合在一起，打破漫长的寂静。驻守在林中高台上的咕噜们挠着脑袋往下看，被毫无征兆地泼了一脸的水，骂骂咧咧地举着长枪下来，发现下面早就混战成了一团。没有武器，狼们用水做武器，踩着熟练的狼的步伐，在水湾中赤着脚进攻。手掌拍打在水面上，拖出一条长长的轨迹再扬起，噼里啪啦的声响中，那群热闹的家伙早就笑成了一团。性格沉稳些的狼还想出言劝劝——“老狼还在这里，也别太放肆……”他话音未落就被泼了一脸的水，忍不住呛了一口，面前那几个皮小子对他扮个鬼脸，撒开腿连蹦带跳去了下个战场。狼抹了一把脸，干脆也懒得矜持，箭步上前追了过去：“你们这帮臭小子！”  
咕噜们发觉自己并不能参与到这场混战里，甚至有可能遭殃，于是迅速地撤回高台，继续守着他们的烽火去了。  
狼们越闹越凶，一发不可收拾。他们在水里捡起掉下来的小树枝，煞有介事地比划起来。树枝长度不过大剑一半，重量也轻得太多，但放在狼的手里足够当成玩具。下落再上挑——这是扬起灰尘迷惑敌人；左手握着短枝、右手下砸——这是翻滚躲避后的反击；但树枝毕竟脆弱，习惯性地想要靠左手的武器抓地让身体贴地旋转角度时，纤细的树枝喀嚓一声折在水中。水珠在树枝的尖端飞扬，狼们灵活地闪开对方的进攻，赤脚踩出水花，闹得不亦乐乎。  
头狼从刚才起就没有加入混战，一直默默地坐在一边。水的清凉让他确实感觉心情放松，而老狼在狼群中踱步一圈，见他们玩起来了，也慢慢地走回来。当狼们拿起树枝做剑，开始象征性地切磋剑法时，老狼似乎对此饶有兴致，低下头来咬住头狼的袖口。头狼感到拉力，有点困惑地抬头：“……您要过去吗？”他被老狼拽起来，随手捡起身边的树枝，老狼的脚步似乎都轻快了不少，身姿矫健跃进狼群，回头冲着头狼呼唤。狼群被老狼的加入吓了一跳，纷纷退开，而老狼则低下身体，前爪拨弄了一下水湾中的落叶，呲出尖牙，做了个准备进攻的动作。  
“您也要一起玩吗！”狼们跃跃欲试，兴致更高，转而招呼起他们的头狼：“队长！快来！”  
头狼无可奈何地耸了耸肩，脸上却带着平淡的笑意。他把树枝在手中转了转指向老狼，向狼群点了一下头示意。战斗中的默契并不需要言语，狼群自动分散开，从八方展开包围，老狼站在狼群的中心，喉咙里呼噜一声，向前蹭了一步佯攻，突然回头撞向右翼。狼们熟练地闪开，在水中灵活地翻了个身，借力起跳，举起树枝做出下劈的动作。老狼却一甩尾巴扬起水花，后撤两步张开兽口，猛地向前咬去。头狼闪身来到它的背后，抬手打了个手势，第一批突围的狼率先上前，树枝刺向老狼的脊背，紧接着第二批和第三批狼同时左右夹击，头狼流畅的剑技即使换成树枝也毫不逊色，带起的水花又快又急，老狼不慌不忙，避开第一批进攻，又纵身一跃，在空中调转身体前脚着地跃出包围。它的表情带上几分得意，似乎为自己身手尚在而庆幸。面前的头狼耸了耸肩，眼神却往后面看去。老狼还未来得及回头，感觉有什么轻轻戳了自己的脊背——年轻的小狼收掉树枝，一板一眼地行队礼：“抱歉啦，还有我这个后手！”  
狼群们发出爽朗的笑声，向来严肃的老狼也蹲在水湾中，湿漉漉的尾巴敲着水面，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响，嘴角上扬，似乎赞赏他们的战术。有人意犹未尽，又扬起树枝高呼：“再来一次！”未感疲惫的狼举手回应要求加入，老狼的尾巴晃得更欢，干脆也放开平日的矜持，做出一副凶狠的样子，煞有介事地吼了几声。  
头狼抱着双臂稍微站得远了些，看着闹成一团的狼群，有些无奈地笑出声音。

这场嬉闹一直持续到了晚上，狼群收敛了兴致开始往要塞回返，他们全身上下都湿透了，头发滴水，拎着顺手用香草洗过的制服和武器，踩在要塞的路上。头狼惯例走在后面，要送老狼回去，但老狼甩了甩尾巴，示意他跟上。他有点诧异地看着老狼走进狼群的队伍，往要塞驻地的方向走去。守在那边的咕噜们听见吵嚷的声音，看着狼群个个湿淋淋地走回来，意犹未尽似地聊起那些玩闹般的战局，恍然明白那堆香草都用到了什么地方。  
狼群挤在篝火旁，把换下来的湿衣服晾起来，要塞中间拉起一根绳子，上面挂满了滴水的制服和衬衣，有些沾着香草的碎屑，散发出一股淡淡的草木香气。狼们烤着火烘干头发，老狼趴在他们中间，身上的狼毛也烤得蓬松，手感颇好。有些狼占了好地方，舒服地靠在老狼宽厚的脊背上，或是缩在它的尾巴里。白天玩得太疯，晚上放松下来才觉得疲惫，狼们躺得横七竖八四脚朝天，全然不顾形象。  
头狼坐在老狼的旁边，盯着跳跃的火焰，感觉有什么碰了碰他。他抬起头，老狼维持着趴着的姿势，身上靠着一群熟睡的狼，睁着眼睛看着他。他似乎会意，于是稍微摇摇头。睡眠曾经对他来说是件好事，但自从察觉到在梦中会窥见深渊的影子，头狼的睡眠日复一日地减少下去。老狼温润的眼睛依旧盯着他，他把手伸过去，那匹凶恶的巨兽用头轻轻蹭了蹭他的手掌，湿热的舌头舔了他一下。  
睡吧。老狼仿佛在说话。  
他犹豫了一下，最后还是悄无声息地趴下来，靠着老狼毛茸茸的脑袋，轻轻地闭上眼睛。狼蓬松的毛发触感很好，蹭在他的脸上，带来一种奇异的慰藉。头狼紧绷的神经缓缓放松，意识也稍微远去，视线的尽头中，火光依旧在跳跃。  
狼群与狼在深夜入眠，一起进入了安逸的梦乡。


End file.
